narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Messenger and the Bodyguard: Shiromaru Kishida and Miyagu Kimza
Miyagu Kimza was travelling through the wastelands of Hi no kuni on her way to a summit far to the west. Normally, she was side-to-side with or behind the Mizukage, but the Mizukage went on ahead with another group of bodyguards while Miyagu went back to Konohagakure to have a talk with the Kimza Clan head. The young jōnin was now alone on her way to this summit, but she didn't really mind much. "Not much to do here," she said to herself, "I should start warping if I wanna make good time to the summit." It was a hot and sunny day as a shadow zipped through the trees outlooking the wasteland. "Man... I'm getting a bad reputation because of this... need to get faster... FASTER!" said Shiro as he jumped high in the sky and, after landing, disappeared in a flickering flame. "What's that?" said Shiro looking in the distance. "Someone actually walks through here?", proceding to slow down a bit to better assess the threat, if any. Miyagu stopped suddenly as she felt another presence in the area. Her dark green eyes zipped around as she attempted to see what was going on. She didn't see anyone yet, but was sure someone was around. "Feel like playing hide-and-seek, eh?" the girl asked, reaching in her pocket. She turned around and ran forward, eager to meet the person trailing her. Shiromaru noticed that the figure was running towards him, and so, turned off his flames so he could walk. He proceeded to put his hands in his pockets, in case it did reveal itself to be a threat. Miyagu stopped and stepped back once she saw who it was. She made a single hand sign and stepped back. "You were moving awful fast just now," she said, her voice cool and smooth, "Anywhere you were going in particular?", if this man was going to the summit, she wanted to know why, so she could deal with him accordingly. "Whoa, be cool. I mean no harm... if I did, you wouldn't be standing, let alone asking questions. Any reason why you're heading towards the Leaf?" said Shiro in a rather defensive tone, while taking his hands out of their pockets. "You're far from home. What's your purpose?" "I was heading there on protection business," Miyagu replied, putting her hands behind her head. She didn't see why she couldn't keep this information secret. "There is some sort of summit going on there and I was going there to protect the Mizukage. If I wanted to fight, I would have my sword unsheathed at the least." "Mizukage, huh? You must be crazy strong then, am I right?", taunted the young Chūnin. " No one around in over 23 miles, so why not have a little spar Miss...?" The Kimza princess looked around for a short moment and then shrugged, "I don't see why we can't," she said finally, getting to fighting position, "Besides, I have to sharpen up my skills if I wanna be a better bodyguard. Tell me if things get too hairy, eh?" "Right back at you." replied Shiro and, with a snap of his fingers, his feet became ablazed with a soothing white flame. "This is going to be fun!" roared the young shinobi, discarding his glasses. Shiro quickly sprung into action reducing the distance between the two at an alarming speed, he aimed a powerfull kick to the young girl's stomach hoping it connected. Miyagu was caught off guard by the amazing speed of this new opponent. It was staggering to see such velocity. Miyagu was tossed to the ground, but recovered and slid to a stop. Not wanting to make a bad impression, she raced towards Shiro and vanished in a purple and white haze. She reappeared behind Shiro, giving him a swift elbow to the back. The elbow connected, but Shiro quickly regained his footing. "You actually shrugged off my kick? Woah. That's commendable." said Shiro as he jumped up in the sky. "But this one is quite fast, you ready?" taunted Shiro as the soothing white flames started to gain shape. "Form of Fire: Bellowing Shuriken--Dive!", said Shiro as numerous shuriken shaped fireballs gathered around him, and then proceeded to make their way to his opponent at an alarming speed. "Looks like I won't be getting out of this easily," Miyagu laughed as she jumped back a little and looked at the attack. She used her mastery of water release to condense the water molecules in the air and created a storm of water blasts that collided into the fireballs, steaming bursting into the battlefield. However, a few caught Miyagu off guard and crashed into her. She rolled on the ground to extinguish the flames and stood up, smirking. "Told you they would be fast.", said Shiro as he landed softly in the ground. "Good thing I kept the Flame's temperature at a decent level. It would be hard to explain a death at my hands... ha ha.", laughed Shiro. After weaving a set of hand seals, Shiro stepped back and roared "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!--- Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique!!", a pair of enormous white fireballs made way to his opponent, burning the very ground they were passing by. "These are quite hot! Let's see how you deal with this." The Kimza princess chuckled at the intensity of such a battle already and cracked her knuckles, "Ths is going to take a little innovation," she said, "Okay then, how about this!? Water Release: Violent Eroding Wave!" Miyagu spewed a gigantic volume of water out of her mouth, tearing into the ground as it travelled. The two blasts of opposing elements smashed into each other and blew up in a blast of searing steam. Miyagu warped back some distance to prevent herself from being burned. To prevent himself from being burned, Shiro activated his Ember Step at the maximum capacity and lifted a leg towards the incoming steam. "Burn.", said Shiro as a gargantuan amount of bright white flames erupted from his already ablazed feet, completely decimating the ground and the steam that was left behind. "Good thing I can keep my chakra cost at a minimum even while doing this. Handy trick, if I do say so myself." "I gotta say, it is pretty handy," Miyagu said, jumping out of a vortex and landing behind Shiro, her back against his, "Fire isn't my strong suit, and we all gotta stick to what we do best." Spinning around rapidly, Miyagu used the thrust and speed of the Wind Release: Spiraling Impulse Technique to increase the speed of her spin. She then gave Shiro a heavy kick to the chest. "Crap!", said Shiro as he instinctively jumped back to try and avoid the kick, but ultimately failed and was sent flying several feet into the air, crashing violently into the ground. "Damnit! They told me not to use it as it would leave wide open. Did I listen? Hell no. CRAP!", roared Shiro as he was getting up, still dazed. Compose yourself. You can do this., thought Shiro to himself. He then proceeded to inhale and then exhale, releasing an incredible amount of white flames from his elbows and his feet. "Let's do this.", said Shiro with a stern look on his face. He's gotten serious, Miyagu thought, brushing off her skirt, I can't play around with this guy. He already has me beaten in terms of speed. I have to wear him out if I wanna win. No trump cards yet, just stay level. She reached toward her left hip and grasped her sword before letting it go. "Water Release: Pressure Sphere Technique!" she shouted, pulling atmospheric water to her to form a large ball of highly-pressurized liquid, and launched it Shiro's way. "No need to keep hiding.", said Shiromaru. The water sphere simply ripped apart, and Shiro had now in his possession a sword. "I'm done playing. Question is... Are you?", said Shiro as a scabbard appeared out of nowhere on his left hand. He then proceeded to sheath the sword and put it on his back, for later use. "Come." He took my sword and decimated my ninjutsu, Miyagu thought to herself, marveling at what happened, Kenjutsu is out of the picture for a while, but I still have this. The Kimza princess closed her eyes and reopened them. They were now bluish-green with six Y-shaped markings in each iris, the full splendor of the Nokerrogan. "The warm-up is over!" she shouted, "Now we begin round one!" She raced towards Shiro and coated her arms in blades of chakra, slashing at him when she was within range. "Ok.", said Shiro while unsheathing the sword. "Nah.", corrected Shiro, proceeding to discharge an enormous wave of white fire towards the young kunoichi. Miyagu jumped into a vortex in an attempt to evade the flames, but some of it caught onto her and set her clothing on fire. Jumping out of another vortex, still ablaze, Miyagu slid next to Shiro and proceeded to execute a series of spinning low kicks that was a signature taijutsu skill of her grandfather. Shiro got caught by the first few kicks but evaded the rest, and quickly unsheathed the sword, aiming it at his opponent's gut. "Not so fast!" Miyagu shouted, propelling herself backwards and then jumping over her opponent, dodging the sword's thrust. While she was in midair, she weaved a series of hand signals and clapped her hands together, blasting Shiro with a heavy burst of compressed chakra. She then landed some feet away, getting in a defensive stance. "Gah!", screamed Shiro as he took the full blast on his shoulder. "Gah... She dislocated my shoulder with a chakra blast?", wondered Shiro, proceeding to relocate his shoulder into it's socket. "GAH! Motherf...!", yelled Shiro, losing his composure. "No need to break someone's shoulder! It's about time I put you down.", said Shiro and, with a snap of his fingers, his feet became ablaze once more, with even fiercer flames. He then proceeded to take off his tie, stating "I don't need to hide my power anymore. Let's end this.". An enourmous amount of chakra flowed from him as waves. Did I overdo it? Miyagu asked as she stepped back a bit, There was no need to use the Gunshot this early. Maybe it was just my nerves barking at me. She then gasped as Shiro's chakra rose exponentially. The Kimza princess was caught off guard by such a display. "Such power..." she gasped as she backed up again. "Fine then," she shouted, weaving hand signals, "You wanna take it up a notch? Fine with me! I enjoy a good scrap!" With a clap of hands, she summoned her dual tonfas, the Hayabusa. She then weaved another series of hand signals and covered her body with a layer of chakra. "Let's get it started," she growled softly, spinning her tonfa rapidly. Shiro simply stood in place, lifting his left leg up and pointing it towards the young kunoichi, which engulfed in flames. "This time, I'm sure of turning it up.", said Shiro. His leg then proceeded to expel milky white flames (the milky white suggesting they were at their highest temperature possible without shifting into plasma) towards the Kunoichi at an alarming rate. "Nothing shall be left standing." Miyagu jumped back at such an awesome display of Fire Release. Her grandfather was a Fire Release master, but she had never seen such a technique. It looks like I have my work cut out for me, she thought, stepping back further, It's too fast to dodge. I have to use a defensive measure. She then spun the tonfa in her right hand at such a speed, a tornado formed around her and picked up speed and defensive power. As the flames hit the tornado, the two attacks collided and exploded violently. The whirlwind negated much of the damage, but the kunoichi was sent flying into the ground from the explosion, sliding to a halt. Shiromaru was left dumbfounded as how can a simple tornado dispel one of his signature moves, but quickly grasped the reality at hand. "She is crazy strong. And that eye... the Nokerrogan. I have to be careful." thought Shiromaru as the soothing white flames were fading. Suddenly, Shiromaru exploded in a burst of White flames, having gained a pair of soothing white talons, claws and wings, "I never really had a chance to try this before." said Shiromaru, holding his ground, but releasing enormous waves of chakra. Miyagu watched as Shiro seemed to have went into a strange new transformation. She stepped back a little further and smirked a little bit. Weaving hand signals again, she ran towards the man and jumped into the air. No trump cards yet, she thought, Keep it square for a little longer! She then created a cluster of snowflakes in her hand that erupted as large tendrils of ice that shot Shiro's way. "Ice Release..." thought Shiro as numerous possible outcomes zipped through his head. "Got it.", said Shiro as he took out the sword and impaled it through the ground making the very ground crack. H then proceeded to grab the sword tightly and started expelling highly intensified flames through the ground, making it break and rise irregularly. The fire and ice struck each other at once and a large plume of steam erupted from the two attacks. Miyagu landed on the ground, jumping out of the way of a wall of flames that shot forth from the ground. Let's fight fire with fire, shall we? Miyagu thought, weaving hand signals. She then created a large and dense tornado and threw it towards Shiro. The tornado caught on to some of the flames and became a raging firestorm. "Gotcha.", said Shiro. He then proceeded to snap his fingers, turning the raging firestorm into a pillar of fire. "You shouldn't use other people's fire for your own advantage. That's just plain rude.", replied Shiro. "This is going nowhere. Fast." "You're telling me," Miyagu retorted, standing behind Shiro. When she ignited the tornado with Shiro's flames, she took the time to create a vortex and warp to where Shiro was instantly. The firestorm was merely a diversion to keep Shiro's eyes away from where it counted. Miyagu jumped back and covered her arm in a gauntlet of chakra, punching Shiro in his back with great speed, focus, and intensity. "Damnit all!" roared Shiro as the Kunoichi punched him in the back, the solidified fire wings absorbing a portion of the impact. Still, Shiro was sent flying a few dozen meters and landed near a tree. "Damn girl. I just tried to put a stop to this spar. I did what I came here to do. My new technique is perfected. Truce?" shouted Shiromaru from a distance, hoping the girl would hear him, and stop beating him in every opening she has. Miyagu crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. He expected the man to come at her with some sort of super attack, but this only a friendly spar. Not to mentiopn, her trump card wasn't revealed, so she was twice as happy. Maybe now, she could show the Mizukage how much she had improved. "You bet!" she shouted back, "Does that mean I can get my sword back?" "You're going towards the leaf, right?" asked Shiro. "If so, you can come get it.", said Shiro, proceeding to flicker ontop of the tree. "That's how it's going to be, huh?" the Kimza princess asked, running towards the tree and vanishing into a vortex. She then reappeared above the tree, dropping towards Shiro like a diving hawk. "That's mine!" "Uhhh... uh-oh.", replied Shiro as the Kunoichi dove into him causing both of them to come crashing to the ground with a loud "thud". "Ow...You're heavy!", said Shiro, immediately regretting the statement.